Retractable microphone assemblies embeddable in desks which comprise a housing, a frame having an opening and an opening cover, a microphone, a movable microphone support structure for moving the microphone from a hidden lower position to an upper use position, and means for actuating and guiding the movable support structure, are known in the state of the art.
An example of this type of assemblies is that disclosed in GB-653093, the representative image of which is reproduced as FIG. 7 (obviously, the numbering does not correspond to that used herein).
Currently, it is common to use flex-type microphones which, on retracting it, if it remains folded, may strike, graze or scratch the embedding frame, thereby gradually wearing both the microphone and the frame.
Furthermore, as can be observed in the aforementioned document of the state of the art, an opening mechanism that opens a cover of the assembly before the microphone pushes it is usually provided, such that the microphone is not responsible for opening the cover.
Likewise, a light indicating speaking turn is usually envisaged in these types of microphones. This further increases the complexity of the assembly.
The objective of the present invention is to supply all these functions while guaranteeing its reliability, reducing the complexity of the assembly and simultaneously offering a pleasant aesthetic appearance.